1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device, and more particularly to a tape applicator having an edge folding structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional tape applicator. FIG. 2 is a schematic view of the conventional tape applicator when in use. The tape applicator comprises a main body 200. The main body 200 has a side board 210. The side board 210 is provided with a tape seat 220. The front end of the side board 210 is provided with a press roller 230 and a blade 240. The main body 200 is provided with a folding unit 250 between the press roller 230 and the tape seat 220. The folding unit 250 comprises a folding post 251, a stop block 253, an inclined block 254, a first post 255, a press block 257, and a second post 258 which are arranged in sequence in the direction of movement of a tape. A folding roller 252 is fitted on the folding post 251. The stop block 253 is disposed at the circumferential side of the folding roller 252 for pre-folding the inner side of the tape. The inclined block 254 is disposed at another side of the stop block 253 opposite the folding post 251. An upper end of the inclined block 254 has an inclined surface 2541 for folding back the inner side of the tape to form a folded side edge. The press block 257 is disposed at another side of the inclined block 254 opposite the stop block 253. The front of the press block 257 has an oblique surface 2571. The top of the press block 257 has an upper flat surface 2572. The upper flat surface 2572 is adapted to flatten the folded side edge of the tape. The first post 255 is disposed close to the upper flat surface 2572 of the press block 257. A first roller 256 is fitted on the first post 255. The first roller 256 is adapted to press the folded side edge of the tape to the upper flat surface 2572 of the press block 257, such that two adhesive sides of the tape can be adhered to each other to form a strip of nonstick side edge. The second post 258 is disposed between the press block 257 and the press roller 230. A second roller 259 is fitted on the second post 258 for delivering the tape to the press roller.
The edge folding structure of the conventional tape applicator has many parts, which is not beneficial for assembly. The folding unit 250 is unable to provide a better nonstick side edge for the tape. As a result, the tape pulled from the tape applicator is totally taped to the packing to be packed. When the user wants to open the packing, it requires much time and work to tear off the tape. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.